


Nevoeiro (SasuHina)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: O poder que Uchiha Sasuke exercia sobre todos ao seu redor era inegável.E Hinata se odiava profundamente por não ter continuado na segura ignorância a respeito da beleza arrebatadora do melhor amigo do esposo.[ SasuHina | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Adultério & Angst | Canônico | PWP | 18+]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Nevoeiro (SasuHina)

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção!!!!
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Adultério/traição;  
> \- Dirty-talking;  
> \- … tapas;  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais;  
> \- Altas doses de cinismo.
> 
> Já vou avisando que essa história não é nada feliz, que o Sasuke é cruel e dominador e que a Hinata cede. Só prossiga quem curte guilty sex e tapa na bunda, para os fãs de baunilha e romance, eu recomendo encontrar outras coisas (inclusive, eu mesma tenho histórias mais leves). Estão avisados!!
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!!!!!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se…

Uchiha Sasuke era dono de algo arrebatador.

Por onde fosse, sua beleza refulgia como uma chama, viva e cintilante. Ao adentrar um ambiente, cabeças se viravam, como se aquela poderosa atração que exercia obrigasse todos a contemplá-lo. Seu encanto chegava a ser desconcertante, ainda que fascinasse: era dono de algo ao mesmo tempo clássico e revolucionário, que tornava simplesmente impossível desviar os olhos.

Sua postura imponente e seu sabido poder magnânimo nada faziam para macular ou diminuir aquela aura sobrenatural, ao contrário, pareciam apenas aumentá-la. E, aos olhos de muitos, ele era a perfeição personificada.

Uchiha Sakura parecia muito consciente de tudo aquilo. Agarrava-se ao marido e defendia sua posição de Senhora Uchiha com unhas e dentes. Costumava ser uma mulher muito benevolente e altruísta, mas, se havia algo que ela não perdoava, era que se metessem com seu esposo. Enciumada, ela aterrorizava as garotas que ousavam se aproximar dele, deixando claro que não aturava insinuações românticas e sexuais ao moreno.

Sasuke seguia indiferente a todo aquele alvoroço ao seu redor: não se gabava como outros homens bonitos, tampouco usufruía de seus aspectos físicos. Não parecia se importar com aquilo. Enquanto sua esposa grunhia e rosnava para as garotas que ousavam arriscar uma aproximação, ele permanecia sério, impassível e, aos olhos de todos da vila, fiel.

Hinata, segurando um copo na mão, fitou à distância o perfil aristocrático do Uchiha. Ele estava do outro lado da sala e conversava com Kakashi- _sensei_ e Naruto. Ao estudá-lo, sentiu seu estômago se comprimir.

Por toda sua vida, havia sido abençoada com uma película protetora que a tornara indiferente à poderosa atração que o moreno exercia sobre aqueles ao seu redor. Viveu toda sua pré-adolescência, adolescência e início da vida adulta alheia a tudo que ele causava, aos dramas que parecia colocar em movimento pela sua simples e, porque não, soberana existência. Para ela, desde o início, havia Naruto e somente Naruto.

Porém, para seu desespero, as coisas tinham mudado.

E a Hyuuga se odiava profundamente por não ter continuado na segura ignorância a respeito da beleza arrebatadora do melhor amigo do esposo.

Quando, exatamente, ela não saberia dizer. Tudo começou com longos olhares, palavras sussurradas em meio a festas de gala, elogios inocentes, mas que, vindos dele, eram algo fora da curva. Percebeu-se jogando um jogo perigoso, um flerte esportivo com o moreno. Para piorar, ele vivia em sua casa, pois era o braço direito do Hokage, e aquele jogo não-declarado de sedução foi ganhando corpo: pernas que roçavam uma na outra por baixo da mesa de jantar, elogios sussurrados ao pé do ouvido, uma mão boba na cintura.

Pouco a pouco Hinata se viu sendo sugada para aquele turbilhão chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Até o dia em que, retornando de suas peregrinações, o homem apareceu à sua porta uma noite em que o Uzumaki não estava lá. Disse estar em busca de alguns pergaminhos e, animada, porém inocentemente, a morena o convidou para entrar. Toda aquela tensão sexual reprimida explodiu em um sexo tórrido e selvagem no escritório da casa, derrubando arquivos e papéis por todo o chão do cômodo.

Sasuke foi embora sem nenhum pergaminho.

Sakura, é óbvio, não desconfiou de nada. A Haruno, ela havia descoberto pelas fofocas entre as _kunoichis,_ considerava-a _sem sal_ e _sem graça,_ de forma que jamais pensava na Hyuuga como uma ameaça para o seu casamento. Ao lembrar-se daquilo, sentia até uma pontada de orgulho, como se o caso com o esposo da amiga fosse uma auto-afirmação de seu poder e feminilidade, pontada essa que logo morria e corroía seu interior como a traição tóxica que verdadeiramente era.

Porém, ainda que se sentisse absurdamente culpada, percebia-se incapaz de dar um basta naquela relação depravada.

O poder que Sasuke havia adquirido sobre si parecia ter se alojado em seu cerne e a controlava e manipulava de dentro para fora.

Olhares se cruzaram através do cômodo cheio e ela sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

Do outro lado da sala, olhos negros a fitavam com tamanha intensidade que era como se a devorassem.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata? — Ino tocou seu braço amigavelmente e a fitou com preocupação. — Você está pálida.

— O _h…_ sim, sim. Só está m-muito cheio e quente aqui. — falou, subitamente agitada. — Vou buscar um copo d’água.

Informou e a amiga concordou com um aceno, lábios crispados em preocupação. Hinata saiu caminhando pela sala, pedindo licença aos grupos que conversavam, esgueirando-se entre os convidados. A porta da cozinha estava fechada e ela abriu, colocando-se para dentro e fechando-a em seguida. Os sons da festa pareciam distantes e abafados em seus ouvidos e seu coração palpitava.

Pegou um copo sobre a pia e, enchendo-o de água da torneira, virou num gole só. Aquela situação a deixava tão agitada que sua respiração estava entrecortada. Talvez pudesse dizer ao marido que se sentia mal e que ficaria no quarto pelo resto daquela noite, até a festa acabar. Assim fugiria daquela situação que a consumia, evitaria ter de ver o Uchiha e passar por aquele nervoso.

Pousou o copo de vidro no tampo ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a porta da cozinha se abrir.

A figura que entrou silenciosamente fez seu coração pular uma batida.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Está se escondendo aqui, Hinata? — o timbre da voz dele lançou um arrepio por seu corpo. _Céus_ , como ele sempre a desestabilizava.

— E-eu… só vim tomar um copo d’água. — falou, tentando parecer calma, mas sentia suas bochechas esquentando.

— _Hmm._ — ouviu-o murmurar. Ela fitou com assombro a mão dele se inclinar para trás, tocando a chave na fechadura, girando-a e trancando a porta com tranquilidade. Nos lábios brincava um sorriso felino. — É mesmo?

Ele veio se aproximando lentamente, deslizando através do cômodo.

Como uma aparição, colocou-se diante dela, travando seu caminho. Hinata tinha a lombar apoiada contra o tampo da pia e ergueu os olhos, aflita ao vê-lo pousar as mãos de cada lado de seu corpo.

— Onde está Naruto- _kun?_ — ela indagou, a voz saindo esganiçada pela tensão. Viu uma sombra de escárnio levantar os cantos dos lábios dele, aumentando seu nervosismo. _Aquela beleza desnorteante._

— Conversando com Kakashi- _sensei. —_ Estudava-a fixamente, inclinando a cabeça para olhar enquanto ela tentava se ocultar, encolhida sob sua envergadura. — Quer que eu vá embora, Hinata?

Silêncio.

— Está com medo que seu marido entre aqui e nos veja nessa situação? _Hm?_ — Passou o nariz nos cabelos lisos e negros, aspirando com vontade o perfume que exalavam, sentindo-a tremer e negar com um aceno, sem dizer nada. Ele riu e ela sentiu o hálito quente contra o topo da cabeça. Aproximou os lábios do pé do ouvido dela e sussurrou: — O _dobe_ não desconfiaria de nada nem se transássemos _na frente dele_.

Hinata sentiu um calafrio e soltou um gemido sôfrego. O jeito como Sasuke brincava com sua sanidade mental e sentimento de culpa era cruel, cínico e a fazia se sentir _um lixo,_ ainda assim, fechou as pernas instintivamente ao sentir a sua intimidade esquentar.

 _Por Kami,_ ela era imunda.

Ele se afastou um pouco, tocou lentamente uma mecha que emoldurava o rosto feminino, colocando-a para trás da pequena e delicada orelha, parecendo apreciar muito aquele momento.

— Além disso, eu tranquei a porta. — completou. Mesmo por trás de gestos afetuosos e delicados como aquele, carregava uma aura de dominância esmagadora. — Se você se esforçar para ficar quieta, ninguém vai saber. — murmurou, inclinando-se e lambendo o côncavo da cartilagem da orelha.

— S-Sasuke… — Hinata arquejou, encolhendo-se. Apertou a borda do tampo de pedra, desesperada. As sensações que ele causava em seu corpo eram terrivelmente intensas. — Nós não podemos… não quero mais fazer isso… — fitou com olhos arregalados as íris assustadoramente negras.

Ele estava impassível.

— Não quer? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, o que era um de seus gestos mais comuns. — Deveria ter dito antes, então. — começou a se retirar, nariz franzido como se sentisse um cheiro ruim. Sentiu mãos pequenas se fecharem sobre sua roupa, puxando-o de volta num gesto impensado.

Travou no caminho. Hinata estava trêmula.

— Espere! — ela não o fitava. Ainda agarrava com força suas vestes. — Não… eu não…

— O que você quer, Hinata? — mirava-a de cima com sua soberania natural, impacientemente aguardando uma resposta.

— Eu não sei… eu…

— Eu não tenho a noite toda. — viu olhos perolados o fitarem de baixo, carregados de sofrimento e culpa. — Decida-se.

Sentindo sua respiração fraca e o sangue palpitando nas veias, Hinata estudou o homem diante de si. O poder que ele emanava e a atração sobre ela eram inegáveis, deixavam-na quase paralisada. Perguntava-se em que momento tinha se deixado ceder àquilo, em que momento havia se permitido tornar-se adúltera. E lamentava.

Mas já era tarde demais.

Puxou-o para si, tendo de fazer certa força e colou seu lábio ao dele. Sob o toque, sentiu a boca se curvar num sorriso ladino, cheio de malícia, mas ele não correspondeu. Quando ela abriu os olhos, íris negras a estudavam fixamente, um brilho mefistofélico nelas. Afastou-se lentamente, coração batendo forte contra o peito.

— Diga o que quer. — ele ordenou. Ela continuava com as mãos firmemente agarradas ao tecido e o rosto erguido em sua direção, mas ele não a tocava de volta. Viu-a ruborizar violentamente.

Hinata arfou. O olhar do Uchiha era tão penetrante que a deixava constrangida, era típico de Sasuke ser afiado como uma navalha. Calculista e egocêntrico, tendo-o negado quando se aproximou, ele a faria implorar para tê-lo ao “mudar ideia” - como se a primeira recusa não tivesse sido dita da boca para fora, coisa que ele bem sabia.

— E-eu quero você, Sasuke. — falou, voz vacilante.

— _Hm._ Sabe que não é isso que eu quero ouvir. — sua voz era arrastada e cheia de tédio.

— Eu-eu—

— Você sabe.

Apertou com força o tecido entre os dedos. O jogo de dominação acontecia todas as vezes, o Uchiha fazia questão de colocá-la exatamente onde queria: à sua mercê. Hinata titubeou, aspirou o ar antes de dizer:

— …Eu quero que você me _foda._ — sussurrou.

— Não escutei.

— Eu quero que você me _foda._ — falou com a voz carregada contra os lábios dele.

Engoliu em seco. As palavras saíam estranhas vindas de sua boca delicada e carnuda: ela nunca dizia palavrões, educada como era. Apenas Sasuke a colocava naquela situação, obrigando-a a falar e ouvir as mais diversas baixarias. Aquele era só o começo.

Uma sombra de um sorriso satisfeito dançou nos lábios dele. Mirava-a com olhos estreitos, maquiavélicos.

Ele foi bruto quando enfiou a mão entre os cabelos volumosos, puxando os fios pela raiz com violência.

— É isso que você quer, Hinata? — falou contra os lábios dela, fazendo as peles roçarem, apertando-a contra o balcão. — É isso? Você quer que eu _foda_ você? Quer que eu te penetre com força? — sibilou. A súplica dela o esbraseava por dentro. — Então implore.

— P-por favor, S-sasuke. — choramingou, cabeça para trás, quadril duramente apertado pelo dele. Podia sentir o início da ereção que se formava. Ele a corroía e enlouquecia. — P-Por favor, quero sentir você dentro de mim. — falou e mordiscou o lábio, bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha e tesão.

Ele a beijou furiosamente. Foi surpreendida pelas mãos quentes que seguiram até seus seios por baixo da blusa, apertando-os e acariciando seus mamilos. Instintivamente se arqueou para frente, aumentando o contato entre seu corpo e o dele. A ereção do Uchiha já podia ser sentida com vivacidade.

Jamais dizia aqueles absurdos ou era tocada com tanta violência por Naruto. O sexo com o Uzumaki era, no máximo, morno. Sasuke parecia ter saído diretamente de seus sonhos mais pecaminosos, exalava luxúria.

Embrenhou a mão nos cabelos curtos e negros e, quando uma das mãos dele desceu até o meio de suas pernas, contorceu-se de prazer. Ele a acariciava com força por cima do tecido ao fazer um vai-e-vem com os dedos.

— Por favor — ronronou ao pé do ouvido dele, imersa naquele jogo. — _Me foda._ Me deixe cheia de você. — sussurrou com a voz sôfrega.

Ouviu Sasuke rosnar furioso. Ele puxou sua calcinha com violência para baixo, rasgando o tecido com sua força bruta e a apertou mais, a ponto de fazer suas costas doerem. Dedos se enfiaram na cavidade sem qualquer cerimônia e começaram a ir e vir com intensidade. Ouviu-a arquejar com o movimento, seus dedos deslizavam facilmente: ela já estava molhada.

— Sasuke… — ela arquejou contra ele, deixando-se escorregar um pouco. Tinha as pernas bambas.

O Uchiha sentia a ereção dolorida no meio das pernas, presa pelo tecido da calça. Desejava tanto fode-la ali naquela cozinha e com tanta força, que a faria pedir arrego. Mas, primeiro, a deixaria torpe de desejo, insana. Enfiou os dedos mais fundo e com mais força, sentindo-os pegajosos com a lubrificação. Ao mesmo tempo, abaixou a própria calça colocando o membro viril para fora, estava duro como pedra.

Agarrou a mão feminina e a colocou sobre o pênis, levando-a de baixo para cima, indicando que o masturbasse. Hinata começou o movimento, sentindo a pele quente e macia sob os dedos e a pulsação do sangue na ereção. O tamanho sempre a deixava desnorteada.

— Você quer isso dentro de você, não quer? — ele provocou, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. — Vou fazer você gritar meu nome. — ele falou com um sorriso sinistro. Passou a circundar o clitóris com a mão que a tocava lá embaixo e, com a outra, arrancou a blusa dela fora, apertando os seios expostos, puxando os mamilos rosados.

Hinata gemeu, sôfrega. Os toques insistentes nos seus pontos mais sensível a faziam se contorcer involuntariamente, dentes cerrados para evitar que os sons de escapassem. Sasuke parecia saber apertar todos os seus botões, bastava um roçar de dedos para que ele encontrasse seu ponto mais sensível. Ele a estimulava indócil e apertava seu seio com a mão, feroz. Ela arquejou quando ele se curvou e tomou um dos mamilos empinados na boca, chupando-o intensamente. Ver a pele sendo repuxada e presa entre os dentes dele a fez soltar um gemido de prazer e dor e ela mordiscou o lábio para conter aqueles sons, mas não parou de masturbá-lo.

Quando ele se ergueu novamente, tinha um brilho ferino nos olhos, quase insano.

Parou de tocá-la e, pousando as mãos sobre seus antebraços, virou-a de forma brusca diante de si, deixando-a de costas para ele. Hinata apoiou as mãos no tampo da pia ao se desequilibrar levemente, mas era o que ele queria.

Sentiu-o roçar o comprimento contra suas nádegas enquanto segurava firmemente seu quadril.

— Empine-se para mim. — ele ordenou ao afundar os dedos na carne branca e macia. Seu membro pulsava.

Hinata soltou um longo suspiro e curvou-se mais sobre o tampo, colocando-se na ponta dos pés, ficando completamente exposta para ele. Podia senti-lo roçar o pênis contra seu glúteo, um toque suave e quente que lhe causava arrepios. Quando ele abriu as bandas, ela sentiu a dureza contra sua cavidade úmida.

Ele pressionou para frente apenas um pouco, sem penetrá-la.

— Peça. — falou.

— Por favor, Sasuke… — choramingou e apertou a pedra fria sob os dedos. Tinha os olhos marejados de culpa e desejo. Aquele homem a deixava insana.

— Está pronta para mim? — ele grunhiu e apertou seu glúteo com força. Ainda forçava a glande contra a entrada, sentindo a quentura e umidade sob a pele.

— … Sim. Por favor. — Hinata ergueu os quadris numa muda súplica fervorosa.

Ouviu-o gemer rouco ao escutá-la suplicante e penetrou-a de uma vez. Ela soltou um grito, sem conseguir conter-se, ao senti-lo varar seu canal desde a entrada até o fim, fazendo os corpos se chocarem violentamente. Sem dar-lhe tempo para se adaptar ao seu tamanho, ele começou a mexer o quadril com um ritmo forte e voraz. Mãos se fecharam em seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás, obrigando-a a erguer a cabeça e arquear as costas.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-o preenchê-la completamente, para logo em seguida sair outra vez, e assim repetidamente.

— _Ah…_ você é muito gostosa, sabia? — ele rosnou enquanto a estocava. Enfiava-se nela com um ritmo intenso, o som da penetração e dos corpos se chocando preenchendo a cozinha. — Deve ser triste para você… ter um marido incompetente… como Naruto. — as palavras saíam como grunhidos roucos entre a respiração entrecortada pelo prazer.

Continuou se enfiando nela, afundando-se completamente. Ria ao ver seu membro surgir e sumir da cavidade, completamente úmido pela lubrificação da Hyuuga. Ele podia ler com facilidade nos olhos de Hinata a carência e necessidade que ela sentia. Toda vez em que estavam no mesmo ambiente, era quase como se aqueles olhos claros implorassem pelo seu toque, insatisfeita como estava com a performance conjugal.

E Sasuke estava apenas _ajudando uma amiga._

Penetrava-a com tamanha força que o corpo feminino balançava, seios fartos indo para a frente e para trás com o movimento. Ela choramingou e jogou os quadris contra ele, totalmente fora de controle. A respiração saía curta e rápida pelos lábios róseos e carnudos, bochechas coradas pelo prazer. Ele soltou os cabelos escuros e agarrou a cintura delgada, puxando-a para si e estocando com força descomunal. Sua glande batia impiedosa contra o fundo do canal, e cada vez Hinata gemia sôfrega de prazer.

— Quero ouvir meu nome — ordenou mais uma vez. Havia uma satisfação quase irracional ao ouvir a esposa do melhor amigo chamá-lo.

— Sas-Sasuke… — Hinata arfou. Ela guinchou ao sentir a mão dele descer com força e estapear sua nádega.

— _Isso —_ rosnou ao cravar as unhas nos dois lados das pernas femininas.

 _Sharingans_ brilhavam nos olhos do homem ensandecido. Ele a penetrou com mais voracidade, insano. O mundo da Hyuuga saiu completamente de controle quando apertou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo ser devastado pelo clímax decorrente das estocadas de Sasuke naquele ponto tão fundo. De dentro para fora sentiu o prazer vará-la em ondas sucessivas que causavam espasmos por todo seu corpo.

Atrás de si, ouviu o moreno grunhir, rouco, golpeado por um ápice intenso, corpo tomado por tremores. As paredes do canal de Hinata se comprimiam e soltavam à sua volta em um orgasmo descontrolado e ele fincou mais ainda as mãos na pele macia. Os espasmos continuaram por arrebatá-lo por um longo tempo enquanto ele ofegava.

Com as pernas bambas, Hinata finalmente cedeu o aperto na pedra da pia. Tinha os nós dos dedos brancos, o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor. Inclinou-se para frente, sentindo o volume já parcialmente amolecido e quente de Sasuke sair de seu interior. Aproximou-se da bancada, sem fitá-lo.

Podia ouvi-lo arquejante atrás de si. Apoiou os punhos na pedra e apertou-os, cabeça baixa. A franja caía diante de seus olhos.

Passada a onda avassaladora do prazer, sentia-se suja. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não comece a chorar. — ele comentou, ácido.

Quando, relutante, fitou-o por cima dos ombros com os olhos marejados, Sasuke a encarava com a expressão presunçosa e cansada, franja úmida de suor. Sentiu-se tomada por uma ira visceral e cerrou os dentes, tentando controlar o bolo de emoções que subia por sua garganta.

— …Você não sente um pingo de culpa? — indagou com a voz embargada e sentiu uma silenciosa lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

— Não. — a sobrancelha estava arqueada como lhe era típico.

A morena se voltou para a frente outra vez, fungado, ainda apertando os punhos.

— Se vai ficar assim toda vez, deveria parar. — ele comentou, enquanto subia a calça.

Hinata teve vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo. Uma pena que não fosse capaz, Sasuke ultrapassava seu nível de habilidade _shinobi_ em todos os aspectos. O moreno dizia aquelas palavras de forma leviana, como se não fosse _ele_ o causador daquele inferno, o destruidor de lares.

Ela fez força para segurar um soluço, mas não conseguiu. O som vazou da sua garganta, seu corpo tremeu como um todo, ombros tensos.

— Vá embora. — ordenou.

— _Tch._ — ouviu-o soltar um riso de escárnio, mas não se virou. — Estou aqui como um amigo da família, irei embora quando Sakura assim desejar. — ele comentou enquanto casualmente ajustava o punho da camisa e depois o colarinho.

Ela soluçou mais uma vez e ele ainda lançou um último e breve olhar para ela antes de ir até a porta.

— Sorria, Hinata. Essa expressão triste não fica bem em você. — Falou, cheio de arrogância e desdém, antes de se retirar do cômodo e fechar a porta atrás de si, voltando para a festa.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGHHHHH. SASUKE COMEDOR DE CASADA.  
> Sim é uma relação tóxica. Não, eu não quis que ela parecesse boa, saudável ou romântica em nenhum aspecto. É pura obsessão sexual. Ta aí uma história que não vai agradar ninguém, nem os fãs de SasuHina. kkkkkkkk (rindo de nervoso)  
> Pra quem curte um plot amargo e desesperançoso, fica aqui meu presentinho.


End file.
